


Happy Day

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Princess Violet had hoped her wedding day would be a romantic fairytale fantasy wedding but now that the big day is here, Violet wishes she were anywhe else. She's to marry a stranger, and once she finally sees her soon to be spouse, Violet is filled with dread as her wife to be couldn't even be bothered to dress nicely for their ceremony. But Princess Katya is more than she seems at first sight and Violet may yet find happiness in her arranged marriage.





	

Her corset was cinched so tight, Violet could barely breathe. But she looked beautiful. No, more than beautiful. She looked absolutely stunning- a perfect fairytale bride. Her dress was utter perfection, as it should be as Violet was a princess and anything less would be unacceptable. Her whole kingdom had shown up to see her wed but Violet could not share their joy.

Violet knew not even the name of her intended. She knew nothing about them save that her marriage was one of alliance and convenience and she had no choice in the matter. No amount of protestation had swayed her parents and after a failed attempt to run away, Violet had been locked in her tower for the entire month before the wedding and not even permitted visitors. It was not likely she’d have more than a moment to say goodbye before her new husband or wife or whoever she was wed to whisked her off. 

Violet steeled herself as she was forced to head down to the chapel, her honor guard well aware of her tendency to bolt, but Violet’s gown was cumbersome, likely designed so as to impede flight. Violet sighed. She would face what was to come with dignity and grace and she’d come out on top even if it killed her. Violet held her head high and began to walk down the aisle, towards whatever fate awaited her there.

 

Katya picked at her teeth while the servants fiddled with the loose and flowy gown she had on in an attempt to make it look grander and more regal than it was. While they had intended her to wear a more traditional wedding dress, Katya straight up refused. If she couldn’t pick her intended spouse, they couldn’t pick the dress, and Katya made sure of it, and if it cost a couple bottles of spilt red wine in addition to the couple (dozen) tears to the dress (created with Katya’s beloved ruby-encrusted dagger), well, they should have just given Katya what she wanted. 

Once her mother was satisfied with how Katya looked – or, more likely, knew nothing more could be done – she ushered Katya down the aisle where Katya was expected to wait for her intended to walk down the aisle and join her in holy matrimony, and yada, yada, Katya couldn’t wait for it to just be over with so she and what’s-there-name could establish some ground rules, and Katya could go back to fucking the cute stable boy. 

The doors opened, and Katya rolled her eyes before she joined the rest of the guests in looking at the now open doors to see the coming bride or husband. 

Katya’s mouth fell open.

 

Violet’s heart sank as she finally caught a glimpse of her intended. An utterly unfashionable woman stood at the altar. She hadn’t even bothered to try to look her best for the wedding. Tears started to prick at Violet’s eyes. How dare her bride to be dishonor her so. This marriage was going to be a disaster. Violet could tell. 

Violet got to the altar and looked towards the priest, unable to look her betrothed in the eye. Violet was ashamed and hurt that her parents would do this to her. And they still expected proof of the consummation of the marriage so Violet would have to sleep with this woman in her own bed and Violet shivered at the thought of laying with her wife to be. 

Numbly, Violet stood there only half listening to the priest as he sealed her doom, forever binding her to this woman she’d never love. Violet’s heart was in her stomach.

 

Katya listened to the traditional vows as she stared at the stoic yet beautiful young woman intended for her. How’d she get lucky enough to have a beauty for a wife? She’d expected some inbred looking royal, and instead she got what seemed to be the prettiest princess in the land. Hopefully her intended’s personalty was as fascinating and beautiful as her appearance. 

“And do you, Princess Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, daughter of King Vladislav Nicolai Zamolodchikov and Queen Svetlana Borisnova Zamolodchikova, do you take Princess Violetta Marie St. James Dardo to be your lawfully wedded bride?” 

“I do.”

 

It was done and Violet’s stomach felt like lead as her new wife, Yekaterina, (what kind of name was that???) put the ring on her finger and Violet put one on hers. Violet only permitted the faintest of pecks before she pulled away from the kiss and they were rushed out of the chapel and towards Violet’s bedchamber. 

There was no reception for them as their parents knew they’d likely try to make a run for it so they were escorted directly to the bridal bed. Once they were locked in, Violet sighed and turned her back to her new wife, stripping naked so they could do what they needed to. She lay back on the bed and spread her legs and looked up at the ceiling. “Let’s just get it over with.”

 

Katya frowned at her new wife, Violetta's, sullen attitude as she threw off her shoes. 

“Well, actually, I was hoping we could get to know each other a bit better, Violetta,” Katya said as she unhurriedly stripped out of her own wedding gown only to wrap herself in a silk robe before she sat down on the edge of the bed. “My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova but everyone calls me Katya. I dislike shoes and prefer running around in bare feet, and I think you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” 

 

Violet propped herself up on an elbow but made no effort to cover herself. “It’s Violet. And you’re telling me you weren’t forced into this?” Violet raised a skeptical brow. “Then why the…” she indicated the heap Katya had left her wedding dress in, “uh dress?” Violet sighed as she looked over her new wife. 

Katya was certainly pretty but that wasn’t enough to pique Violet’s interest. She needed more and what she’d seen so far from Katya had not impressed her in the slightest. But she was willing to give Katya a chance. She had no choice after all. After this, Violet would be returning with Katya to her kingdom, nevermore to return to the place she’d called home her whole life. Violet tried not to think about it. 

“I uh, I like to design my clothing. And I like shoes. The higher the better. Uh…” Violet wasn’t sure what else to say. She lay back and spread her legs again. “Maybe we should just get things going?”

 

Katya shrugged. “Of course I was. Who wants to be in an arranged marriage? I just figured if I was being forced to marry a stranger for a political alliance, I deserved to at least be myself and wear what represented me at the wedding,” Katya said as she nodded at her dress hanging off a chair. 

Katya then rolled her eyes as Violet spread her legs again. “Look, I don’t know about you, but I don’t enjoy sleeping with someone that doesn’t want me. We’re both girls anyway, so it’s not like they’ll have any way of actually telling whether or not we fucked, so if you don’t feel like talking, why don’t we just go to bed then. We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other on the carriage ride home.” 

 

Violet raised a brow. That fashion disaster represented her new wife? Oh boy. Violet knew she was already a laughingstock because of her wife’s appearance on their wedding day but there was nothing she could do about it. In the morning they left for Katya’s kingdom. Violet sighed. 

She flopped back on the bed and groaned. “You don’t know my parents. They’ll smell the sheets.” Violet shivered in revulsion. “It’s the reason why that’s there.” Violet pointed with her foot to the one chest in the room. “They already took all my things away for travel.” 

Violet knew the contents of the chest were all manner of sex toys, a wedding gift from her parents to ensure a smooth consummation of the arranged marriage. 

“Maybe we can… talk?” Violet sighed. “I’ll be honest. I’m not an innocent. But I am technically a virgin. I haven’t had anything in my pussy, not even fingers or a tongue. I have had anal though. My uh, royal education was very strict about what I could and couldn’t do before marriage. I hope that doesn’t, uh well, bother you.”

 

Katya raised her eyebrow. Violet’s parents sounded just horribly strict. “Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you. Hope it doesn’t bother you that I’m far from being a virgin,” Katya laid down on her side facing Violet, “and I also hope that it doesn’t upset you that my stableboy back home is my sometimes lover.” Katya then looked over at the chest Violet had mentioned with a roll of her eyes. It was likely filled with medieval sexual implements that would likely be far less pleasurable than what Katya had back home if they had kept Violet so pure for so long. “You know, if your parents are really that psycho for tradition, we could always just masturbate. Same smell and all that. They wouldn’t know the difference.” 

 

“Oh.” Violet honestly didn’t know how to react to the news that Katya had a lover or her plan for their wedding night. Nothing she had been told about what to expect when she got married was happening. She’d imagined being happy on her wedding day, blissfully going through the ceremony and reception before her spouse took her to bed and deflowered her and the next day they began their new life together. 

Instead, she’d been forced to marry a stranger whose name she only found out during the ceremony. A stranger who had shown up to their wedding in a terrible dress that no doubt all the kingdom gossiping. A stranger who had a lover back home and didn’t even want to deflower her. Violet felt frustrated tears begin to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

“Maybe we should just try for an annulment then. Neither of us wanted this anyway.”

 

“Do you really think any of our parents would allow us to? When they went through all this work just to create this alliance?” Katya sighed as she let her body collapse on the bed. “Look, what do you want here, out of this? Because you practically look like you’d rather puke than be here right now, and a pretty girl like you really should never look so miserable.”

 

Violet sighed, defeated. “Probably not. It’s just nothing like I was expecting.” Violet couldn’t help the mortification in her eyes as she looked at Katya. “And if the proof is not to their satisfaction, my parents will stand here and watch until they’re satisfied we’ve consummated.” 

Violet sighed again. “I want to be happy and strong and independent. I guess I just wanted my wedding day to go as I was told to expect it to be.”

 

Katya rolled her eyes at what Violet said about her parents. “What if I just pee on bed? I can say,” Katya cleared her throat before she adopted a heavier accent, “’tis tradition of my people. For, uh, newly married spouses to – What do you say? Oh! – piss upon each other in a show of unity.” Katya smirked at Violet as she dropped the accent. “Doubt they’d be interested in smelling the sheets after that. It’s not like they cared much for my country’s marital traditions anyway with the wedding ceremony anyway.” 

Katya frowned. “I’m sorry your wedding wasn’t what you wanted it to be though. Sadly, Prince Charmings are only found in fairytales and real royal weddings are solely for political reasons. Makes one envious of the common man though, able to marry for love.” 

 

Violet raised a brow, actually kind of intrigued. “Is that something your people do? Or just you?” 

Violet’s body language became a bit more open. “I don’t think they care much for any way but their own. I’ve been locked in here for a month because they didn’t want me running away. No reception for the same reason. Figures that they’d ignore your traditions too. Anything in particular you’re missing?”

“And I know you’re in more or less the same boat as me but you’re not leaving everything you’ve ever known for a completely uncertain future. I’ve been well-educated and I’ll make you an acceptable Princess-Consort and eventually Queen-Consort but I honestly don’t know what to expect from you or our new life together.”

Katya chuckled. “Just me sometimes. It’s fun,” Katya said with a wink. Katya then frowned as Violet told her about her parents locking her away for a month. How dare they treat their own daughter like a prisoner. Katya vowed that she would never let Violet be treated like that back home. She would give Violet the freedom to be herself as much as she could. 

“Nah, not really. I mean, I would have liked some cake, and it would have been fun to dance with my new bride, but–” Katya shrugged– “it is what it is.”

 

Violet grinned. Ok, maybe Katya might be kinda fun. “I don’t know what I can do about cake but…” Violet stood and held her arms out in offering, utterly unconcerned by her nudity. “Care to dance?”

 

Katya smiled as she got up out of the bed. “What? No music?” Katya asked as she reached for Violet’s hands. 

 

“So picky. I’m no singer otherwise I’d try to provide us some. You sing?” Violet asked even as she began to sway gently with Katya. “Is there a traditional wedding dance we should make up for? Otherwise I can always show you the ways I dance that my parents wouldn’t approve of.”

 

“Oh, I’ve got a very compelling voice.” Katya smirked as she stepped closer to Violet and put one hand on the small of Violet’s bare back while her other hand held Violet’s own delicate looking yet strong hand. “It usually compels people to leave the room like my dance moves, but it’s compelling,” Katya said with a chuckle as she started to lightly lead Violet in a simple four-count dance. “While I’d love to teach you one of my country’s dances, I’m intrigued by what type of dancing you do that wouldn’t meet your parents’ approval. Decisions, decisions.” 

 

Violet guffawed. At least her new wife could make her belly laugh. “Compromise? You teach me a dance and I’ll show you one of mine?”

 

Katya smiled. “Sounds good to me. Shall I go first?”

 

Violet smiled prettily and wrapped her arms around Katya’s neck as she pressed her nude body to her new wife’s barely clothed one. “Whatever you want, darling.”

“Well, let’s see. What about the traditional union dance? It’s an older folk dance, but it’s tradition. It usually has a song sung with it, but I won’t torture your ears with that,” Katya said with a chuckle as she unwrapped Violet’s arms from her neck. 

Katya then took a couple steps away from Violet. “First, we start several paces apart. The lead – which I’ll be here since I’m teaching you – then extends their arm like so,” Katya held her right arm out to Violet with her palm facing upwards, “and then you place your hand in mine.”

 

Violet chuckled and let Katya take the lead. She put her hand in Katya’s and let her twirl her about the room, ending with their faces and bodies mere inches apart. 

Violet smirked. “My turn.” She turned around and pressed her bare, shapely ass to Katya’s crotch and began to grind on her. She put Katya’s hands on her breasts as her new wife began to rock against her. 

“Want to see what my parents left us?” She smiled. “Maybe we can give them a try?”

 

Katya twisted her mouth. “I’m not sure I want to see anything your parents may have left for us after what you’ve told me about them. Plus,” Katya winked, “I’m sure there’s nothing in there that could compare to my mouth or my hand.” 

 

Violet blushed prettily. Ok, maybe Katya wasn’t so bad. And maybe their wedding night wouldn’t be either. Violet had to admit, now that the ugly dress and shoes were off, Katya did look a lot more appealing. 

With a wicked smirk, Violet replied. “I’m sure you’re right. Their definition of appropriate wedding night gifts is probably not the same as ours. Maybe we can open it later for laughs. I look forward to seeing what you can do with your mouth or hand.”

Violet gasped as Katya suddenly took charge of their dance, leading her in a tango, dipping her low and suddenly Violet found herself gently pushed to the bed. 

Katya’s face was then in hers, barely an inch separating then and Violet stared up at her new wife. A sudden desire to kiss Katya far more deeply than they had on the altar possessed her, and Violet didn’t resist it.


End file.
